One Month
by yoihime-chan
Summary: Yifan dan Zitao -kakak beradik- yang ditinggal orang tuanya ke luar negri selama 1 bulan. Kira-kira apa ya yang mereka lakukan? Check this out! [KrisTao/Taoris]


Matahari mulai terbit, menyinari sebagian belahan bumi. Burung-burung berkicauan seolah bernyanyi mengiringi matahari untun naik ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Serta jam weker yang berdering saat menunjukkan jam 6.30, menunjukkan bahwa pagi telah kembali tiba.

Pemuda bermata panda mengulur tangannya ke arah meja kecil di samping ranjangnya, menjangkau jam yang bertugas membangunkannya, lalu mematikannya.

"Ng..nggh" lenguhnya sembari meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal setelah semalaman beristirahat.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia berdiri dan menuju ke ruangan disebelah kamarnya dengan rambut yang masih berantakan, ke kamar kakaknya. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar sebelum memasuki kamar kakaknya. Oh, semua yang melihatnya pasti akan tergoda untuk mencubit pipi anak itu yang mengembang.

Ia memasuki kamar kakaknya yang pintunya tak tertutup itu lalu membuka gorden berwarna coklat muda yang berada di dekat ranjang sang kakak. Warnanya sangat kontras dengan warna kamar kakaknya yang ber cat coklat keemasan.

Setelah membuka gorden, anak panda itu duduk di pinggir kasur kakaknya.

"Gege.." ucapnya lembut sambil menggoyangkan lengan kakaknya pelan.

"Yifan gege.." panggilnya lagi. Kali ini ia menepuk pipi kakaknya pelan. Tidak ada respon lain kecuali lenguhan pelan dari kakaknya.

Bocah panda itupun duduk bersimpuh diatas kasur, menghadap kakaknya. Tidak lama, ia menekuk tubuhnya lalu menjilati cuping kiri kakaknya dengan pelan.

"Gege, ireona~" katanya dengan sedikit mendesah. Lagi, tidak ada respon apapun.

Anak itu menjilati cuping kakaknya semakin cepat, tapi dengan pola, walaupun tidak beraturan. Jika kau memperhatikan, kau akan mendengar decakan menggoda dari mulut kucing itu.

Seandainya anak panda itu melihat, sebenarnya kakaknya sedang menyeringai kecil.

Saat anak panda itu menjauh, Yifan kembali memasang ekspresi semula, seperti orang yang belum bangun. Lalu anak panda itu berpindah ke cuping kanannya, langsung memberikan service yang sama dengan yang di cuping sebelumnya. Oh, kali ini decakannya lebih terdengar.

Tidak terlihat pergerakan dari pemuda yang lebih tua. Anak itu memajukan bibirnya. "Gege kebo ne~"

Tapi anak itu tidak menyerah, ia memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh kakaknya-seperti posisi menungging tetapi badan mereka saling bersentuhan- lalu menjilati leher kakaknya dengan sensual, tentunya.

Kali ini ia merasakan adanya sedikit pergerakan, membuat ia bersorak dalam hati. Tapi ternyata bukan sekedar pergerakan kecil. Kakaknya yang berparas bak pangeran di negri dongeng itu dengan cepat membalikkan posisi mereka. Ya, Yifan diatas dan adik nakalnya dibawah.

"Hey little kitty, membangunkan naga buas hm?" tanyanya tepat di depan cuping sang adik dan sedikit menghembuskan nafas. Dan jangan lupa tangan nakalnya yang meremas bokong kenyal adiknya yang sangat nakal.

Adik nakalnya melenguh pelan dan menggeleng dengan -sok- polos.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Bukan bertatapan biasa, mata mereka memancarkan aura bernafsu. Berlebihan mungkin, tapi cukup untuk mendeskripsikan tatapan mereka.

Oh, sepertinya mereka akan bolos sekolah hari ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_One Month_**

_Main pairing: Kris x Tao_

_Rating: M_

_Lenght: 1/?_

_Warning! Newbie author! Typo bertebaran! Plot ga jelas! Dll!(?)_

_._

* * *

><p>"Taozi, bisa tolong buatkan secangkir kopi dingin untukku?" kata Yifan agak keras. Pemuda berambut blonde itu sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv.<p>

"Araso~" jawab sang adik yang berada di dapur, baru selesai mencuci piring. Ya, tadi mereka baru saja selesai makan.

Setelah melakukan you-know-what-i-mean beronde-ronde beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka tertidur lalu mereka bangun dan memutus kan untuk makan bersama. Mereka juga membutuhkan energi setelah melakukan kegiatan yang jelas membakar banyak kalori.

Kakak tampannya sesekali melirik adiknya yang ia pikir sexy. Tentu saja, Zitao hanya menggunakan kemeja putih kakaknya yang sedikit kebesaran dan menggunakan apron -memperlihatkan sebagian pahanya dan betisnya yang kencang. Seme mana yang tidak tergoda dengan penampilan uke yang seperti itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Zitao membawakan secagkir kopi dingin yang diminta kakaknya -sesudah melepas apron berwarna cream yang tadi dipakainya.

Anak berwajah imut itu menaruh cangkir itu di meja depan kakaknya. "Kopi dingin pesanan gege~" ucapnnya dengan nada imut. Lalu anak panda itu duduk disamping kakaknya dengan pose yang Yifan pikir sangat menggoda -duduk bersila.

Bisa kau bayangkan? Kaki indahnya yang tidak terbalut apapun itu semakin terekspos, membuat adik kecil Yifan yang tertahan celana dalam dan jeans itu membesar.

Yifan meraih cangkir berisi kopi tersebut lalu meminumnya. Setelah menjauhkan bibir cangkir dan bibirnya, ia mendapat ide yang menurutnya bagus. Ia pun menyeringai.

Yifan kembali meminum kopi dinginnya, memasukkan potongan es kedalam mulutnya -tak lupa menaruh cangkirnya kembali-, lalu medorong adiknya menjadi posisi tiduran.

Ia menahan kedua tangan Zitao dengan tangannya lalu mendaratnya bibirnya ke leher adiknya.

"Eungh~" lenguh Zitao setelah merasakan sensasi dingin di lehernya. Ia refleks memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya -memberi akses untuk Yifan.

Yifan terus bermain di leher Zitao lalu tangan kirinya menjaga kedua tangan Zitao dan tangan kanannya membuka kancing kemeja yang Zitao pakai.

Bibir Yifan pun berjalan semakin kebawah, bermain di perut rata adiknya dan tidak lupa dengan dua tonjolan merah muda di dada adikya. Lenguhan Zitao pun semakin menjadi.

Setelah bermain di area perut adiknya, ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari badan adiknya. Ia merasa puas dengan karyanya. Terlihat adiknya yang terlihat tidak berdaya dibawah Yifan yang dengan mudah dikuasai, terengah-engah, tanda kemerahan dan air es yang meleleh tersebar di leher, dada, dan perut. Bravo.

Ia sudahi bermain-main dengan tubuh adiknya -karena kehabisan es juga. Sebagai penutup, ia mencium bibir dan kening Zitao dengan sayang, tidak ada nafsu yang menuntut.

Walaupun terlihat nakal, namun adiknya itu sebenarnya hanya anak polos yang menggemaskan, membuat Yifan yang dingin menjadi ingin melindunginya.

Yifan mengacak surai hitam adiknya yang halus, lalu memperhatikan Zitao yang berusaha duduk dan merapihkan kemejanya. Zitao pun duduk bersimpuh, "Tao sayang gege~" ia memeluk Yifan dengan erat. Yifan balas memeluk adik kesayangannya sambil mengelus punggung adiknya. "I love you, Taozi."

Tepat setelah Yifan mengatakan kalimat itu, seseorang bercuping lebar pun masuk ke ruang tamu tanpa permisi sambil membawa tasnya dan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Melihat adegan yang bisa dibilang mesra untuk sebatas kakak-adik, ia berdehem, "Ehem, ada tamu disini," ia berpura-pura santai, walaupun sedikit kaget melihat adik dari temannya itu hanya memakai kemeja putih yang ia yakin bahwa itu milik sang kakak.

Yifan dan Zitao pun melepas pelukannya. "Ada apa kesini, Park Chanyeol?" tanya sang kakak dengan nada datar.

"Ih seharusnya kau menyambut kedatanganku atau mempersilahkanku untuk duduk atau ya~ seharusnya kau lebih ramah denganku~" ucap sang tamu yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol, atau panggilannnya Chanyeol.

"Hai Chanchan gege~ ingin minum apa?" tanya Zitao dengan aegyo. Yifan hanya menunjukkan wajahnya yang seolah berkata 'kenapa-kau-tunjukkan-aegyomu-ke-orang-itu'.

Chanyeol yang tidak memperhatikan ekspresi temannya -ia hanya memperhatikan Zitao- lalu menjawab dengan cengiran, "Ah, minuman favoritemu saja."

Zitao mengangguk cepat dan langsung berlari kecil ke dapur lalu membuat jus strawberry favoritenya.

Sedangkan di ruang tamu, Yifan menghela nafasnya berat. Masih tidak percaya makhluk di sebrangnya telah merusak momennya dengan sang adik.

"Hei hei, kau telah 'melakukannya' dengan adikmu? Lihatlah penampilan kalian. Zitao yang hanya memakain kemejamu tanpa celana dan kau, hanya memakai celana, tanpa atasan. Kalian kekurangan baju eh?" ia menghela nafas,

"Yah kuakui Zitao memang seksi tapi kau juga harus mengontrol nafsumu, dia hanya anak 16 tahun yang lucu dan menggemaskan, dia masih harus fokus belajar," ceramahnya panjang lebar,

"Dan seharusnya kau menyisakannya untukku~"

Yifan melotot dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut indah seorang Park Chanyeol yang diidamkan banyak wanita -tidak jauh berbeda dengannya-, yang terlihat polos dan senang bermain seperti bocah itu.

Ia pikir temannya itu memang terlewat alim.

Ia pikir temannya itu tidak sempat memikirkan tentang laki-laki atau perempuan bertubuh indah.

Ia pikir temannya ini hanya memikirkan tentang bermain video game atau pergi ke taman hiburan.

Dan ternyata ia salah./p

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya kau harus menjaga adikmu dengan baik, Yifan.

**Author's note**

**A-yo! Saya author baru disini~ nyahahahaha XD Kalian bisa panggl saya 'Yoihime' atau apa aja deh ya/? wkwkwk **

**Ohiya berhubung saya author baru disini, tolong kasih kritikan/masukan tentang ff pertama saya ini ya~ Onegai! /bow/ **

**A-ri-ga-tou naa!**


End file.
